The current known LED typed Christmas lamp stands generally have two kinds of patterns as shown in FIG. 1 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,312) and FIG. 3 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,310). Please refer to the first kind of known lamp structure shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, which is a lamp stand without soft core. The structure mainly integrates an LED 40 with a lampshade 90 directly, and cooperates with a lamp stand 70 composed of an internal seat 71 and an external seat 72. Two sides of the said internal seat 71 are set with a wire bestowing groove 711, which is able to lay two power conducting leads 50, and set with chasms 712 at two sides of the groove for clipping of conductive copper plates 51. Cylindrical supporting portions 511 are formed at the upper portions of the said conductive copper plates 51. Please refer to those shown in FIG. 2. The internal seat 71 assembled with power conducting leads 50 is put in the external seat 72 first, and the lampshade 90 equipped with LED 40 are put in the external seat 72 from the top right after. And, two connecting pins 41 of the LED 40 are separately inserted in the supporting portions 511 of the conductive copper plates 51 and nestled against with each other to conduct the power to the LED 40 thus complete the assembly of the whole group of a lamp stand of the LED typed Christmas lamp. However, there is deficiency existed in this practical application. It mainly is due to that the corresponding precision is required while two linear wired pins 41 of the LED 40 are inserted in the supporting portions 511 of conductive copper plates. It occurred often in operations that the connecting pins 41 are withstood against the upper edge of the supporting portions 511 of conductive copper plates 51 because of minor negligence and are unable to be inserted in smoothly. This is merely increasing the operation time, and even the assembly is unable to be accomplished then the manufacturing cost is wasted.
Please refer to another known lamp stand structure shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, which is also a lamp stand design without soft core. The structure also integrates an LED 40 with a lampshade 90 directly, and cooperates with a lamp stand 80 composed of an internal seat 81 and an external seat 82. Two sides of the said internal seat 81 are set with a wire bestowing groove 811 which is able to lay two power conducting leads 50. The different point is that a winding plug 812 is formed on top of the wire-bestowing groove 811, and a joint groove hole 813 is set on top of the winding plug 812. Two power conductive leads 50 are not set with conductive copper plates but remove a proper length of insulating body in the leads' ends to expose the metal wires 52. These metal wires 52 are firstly wound on top of the winding plug 812 then penetrate and put in the joint groove holes 813 with their ends folded and wound outside of the holes. After accomplishing the assembly of power conductive leads 50 and the internal seat 81, they are put in the external seat 82 first then the lampshade 90 equipped with LED 40 are put in the external seat 82 from the top right after. And, two connecting pins 41 of the LED 40 are separately inserted in the joint groove holes 813 set with conductive wires 52 and nestled against with the conductive wires 52 to conduct the power to the LED 40 thus complete the assembly of the whole group of a lamp stand of the LED typed Christmas lamp. However, there is the same deficiency existed in this practical application as the aforementioned known lamp stand. That is, the corresponding precision is required while two linear wired pins 41 of the LED 40 are inserted in tow joint groove holes 813 set with conductive wires 52. Otherwise, the connecting pins 41 are withstood against the upper edge of the joint groove holes 813 set with conductive wires 52 easily and are unable to be inserted in smoothly. This is merely increasing the operation time, and even the assembly is unable to be accomplished then the manufacturing cost is wasted.